


来日可期

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: Kehl wird 2022 Nachfolger von Sportchef Zorc – „Er bringt sehr viel mit“BVB-Wunsch mit Mislintat und Kehl"Ich bin gebürtiger Dortmunder. Das heißt, wenn es da ein Interesse gibt, dann ist das nichts, was mich kalt lässt, sondern dann freue ich mich über die Wertschätzung", sagte Sven Mislintat am Sonntag.
Relationships: Sebastian Kehl/Tomáš Rosický





	来日可期

“你想我把你按在地上操你吗，快停止那该死的吉他。”烦躁的塞巴斯蒂安·凯尔对着正悠闲弹着吉他的托马什·罗西基吼道。

“嘿亲爱的放轻松，罗马不是一天建成的，你现在急有什么用。”罗西基悠悠的回答，还在不断的演奏Wir sind Freude 的《Echte Libe》，  
“Echte Liebe, Kommt aus dem Herzen  
Echte Liebe kann nie vergehen  
Ja wir teilen Freude und Schmerzen.  
Für immer werde ich zu Dir stehen  
Echte Liebe, kann man nicht kaufen  
Echte Liebe, geht durch und durch  
Ja, wir teilen Freude und Schmerzen  
Für immer werde ich zu Dir stehen  
Für immer bist Du mein BVB!!!”

“你....他.....妈的.....”罗西基被凯尔一把子按在了地上，“做......什么”声音逐渐的温柔了起来。  
虽然罗西基被凯尔像猎物般粗暴的按在了地上，但他的吉他还是被凯尔轻轻的放在了地毯上，毕竟吉他没有做错什么。  
“我让你别弹了，”凯尔撑起身子，向后梳了一下自己的短发，又拨弄了一下罗西基的秀发，“你就是不听。”  
“你叫我千里迢迢的跑回来就是为了操我吗？”罗西基一边笑一边解开自己的衣服扣子。  
“当然不是了，”凯尔低头开始舔吻罗西基的脖颈，“想操你也是叫你回来的原因，我是想你了。”

塞巴斯蒂安一把扯开托马什的衣裤，白色蕾丝内衣，和内裤是一套的。  
“你今天可不像平时的你哦，准备接替susi的位置让你感到不安了么，”罗西基依然笑着看着凯尔，“早说了在这个位置没这么容易了。”  
“少废话。”凯尔立马用手指撑开罗西基的阴唇，里面的阴道口正小幅度的张合着。  
“啊~你个混蛋。”罗西基被凯尔抠了一下尿道眼身体激得一颤。

不知是太久不见还是压力大的缘故，凯尔玩弄了一小会就直接用嘴舔吸着罗西基湿润的蜜穴，手指也有规律的抽动着。  
“啊~暴躁的kehli~”罗西基被凯尔弄得相当的舒服。

“嗯~啊~”罗西基被凯尔的肉棒插入，“你什么时候有的牛子？”  
“这你别管，就老老实实的被操吧！！！”凯尔还加快了速度。  
“你他妈！！啊......啊.......啊.........”  
接下来十几分钟的时间，凯尔把罗西基从地板上操到了沙发上最后又操到了床上。  
又红又肿的阴蒂，被蹂躏的痕迹十分明显。这大概是二十多年来凯尔第一次这么粗暴的对待罗西基。

凯尔在床上大口的喘着气，“你说，未来我该怎么办呢？”  
“求我啊，求我我就回来。”罗西基也累得不成人样。  
“你舍得捷克的那帮崽子们吗？”  
“当然是舍不得了~”罗西基笑了笑，“在想斯文？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“可以吗，又是他又是和罗泽的？”罗西基转过身搂着凯尔的头问他。  
“我不知道，”凯尔双眼呆呆地望着天花板，“我不知道斯文愿不愿意回来。”  
“如果是你的话应该没问题的。”  
“斯文曾经和我很短暂的在一起过，你走之后，克里斯托弗也走了。还有我不知道马尔科......”  
“这你放心吧，女儿肯定还是会支持你的。”  
“我说的马尔科·罗泽。你以为罗伊斯的名字是怎么来的。”  
“哼~”罗西基轻哼了一声，“我认识的塞巴斯蒂安可总是自信满满野心十足的能应付各种事情呢。”

“米斯林塔特先生，您未来是否会重回多特蒙德呢？”电视机里Sport1的主持人问着斯文·米斯林塔特。  
“我出生在多特蒙德，当他们来找我我不会无动于衷的。而且，在那里还有我在乎的人。”米斯林塔特冲着镜头给了个wink。  
“我们还想知道您当时和图赫尔......”  
“我和托马斯没有问题，都是过去的事了.......”

“你看，还等什么呢。”罗西基推了一下凯尔。  
“周一我就和AKI和SUSI讨论去！”  
“欸，那你和那个小姑娘呢？”  
“你说Edin啊，没问题的。”凯尔的脸上又恢复了往日的自信般的笑容。  
“嚯，看把你乐的。这你以后三个人有你好受的了。”  
“实在有问题我就跑去捷克找你啊！”凯尔翻了个身又把罗西基按在了自己的身下。

罗西基这会可没想着躺平任操，反过来把凯尔压在了自己的身下：

“我随时欢迎！”


End file.
